


Un verano en Hampstead Heath

by lisellelascelles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Muggle London, Mutual Pining, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisellelascelles/pseuds/lisellelascelles
Summary: Junio del 94Historia de un reencuentro. Viejas heridas que se cierran, posibilidades que se abren.Un Dumbledore celestinesco que por una vez no es agente del caos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Un verano en Hampstead Heath

Un verano en Hampstead Heath

Work in progress.

***

Sirius Black sigue escapado de Azkaban. Aunque ha podido demostrar a sus seres queridos que él no fue el culpable de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, la justicia del mundo mágico sigue persiguiéndole. Sobrevive como puede, escondido en las profundidades del Londres muggle, las más de las veces en su forma perruna, lo que le evita tener que pensar más de la cuenta.

Remus Lupin vuelve a estar desempleado. Ha perdido la cuenta del número de trabajos que ha tenido en los últimos catorce años. Pero su último trabajo en Hogwarts le gustaba realmente, y aunque él mismo renunció al puesto de profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, no puede quitarse de la cabeza si hubiera sido posible conservarlo de alguna forma. Mientras busca un nuevo trabajo, se refugia en casa de un amigo muggle en el norte de Londres, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Albus Dumbledore se aburre. Ha acabado el curso escolar y ya no tiene estudiantes ni profesores a los que torturar con su sociopatía galopante. Casi sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos vagan hacia otros tiempos, casi olvidados, cuando vivía obsesionado por unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo. En un arranque de benevolencia inusitado, decide que ya que su felicidad amorosa es imposible de alcanzar, tal vez pueda hacer algo para que otra pareja sea feliz.

***

20 de junio de 1994

Una ola de calor pegajoso se ha instalado en Londres. Entre el calor y la fina capa de smog que parece encapsular la ciudad, como el radio de acción de un hechizo protector, es casi imposible respirar. Los londinenses se han echado a las calles, ataviados con ropas de verano mal conjuntadas, las mas de las veces coronadas por sandalias con calcetines, porque la tradición es, pese a todo, tradición. Los parques están llenos de gente tomando el sol, tomando la brisa, intentando tomar un poco de aire fresco. Los más afortunados, se han escapado a la costa, o todavía mejor, al extranjero. Los menos, siguen resoplando dentro de las oficinas, de las librerías, de las cocinas de las restaurantes. Trabajar parece tarea imposible cuando el sudor resbala por la espalda, por la frente, humedece los ojos y las manos.

Es poco después de mediodía. Los escasos transeúntes que aún se atreven a transitar por Haverstock Hill, en la parte baja de Hampstead, lo hacen arrastrando los pies, derrotados, buscando la mínima sombra. Un anciano, ataviado con lo que parece una especie de túnica larga de algodón grisáceo, parecida a la que llevan los ancianos hindúes que pululan por el barrio de Ildford, se asoma por la bocacalle de un callejón y parece dudar, como deslumbrado por el sol. Tiene una larga barba blanca, casi tan larga como su melena y lleva un gorrito ridículo en la cabeza, pero no desentona demasiado en el gran Londres multicultural. Si acaso por la osadía de salir a la calle mientras el sol cae de plomo sobre el asfalto.Finalmente, tras consultar lo que parece un pequeño reloj de plata que cuelga de su cuello, se dirige hacia una tienda de escaparate polvoriento. Tolby & Sons, reparaciones.

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada repica un par de veces. Adentro no hay nadie, pero se presiente cierto trajín en la trastienda.

-Disculpe, estamos cerrados por vacaciones. Solamente aceptamos los encargos ya previamente acordados - dice una voz ronca y profunda, desde el interior en penumbra de la sala de reparaciones-. Estamos desbordados de trabajo, realmente.

-Creo que tengo un trabajo que le interesará -replica el anciano, con cierta sorna, apoyándose sobre el mostrador para examinar con cierta fascinación los artilugios mecánicos que se esconden bajo el cristal, bajo sus manos.

Se acercan unos pasos cansados, renqueantes. Un hombre de unos treinta años, con aire demacrado y enfermizo, aparece por el umbral. Su desordenado pelo rubio rojizo está veteado por las canas, dándole el aspecto de un león viejo. Por debajo de la ropa desarreglada se adivinan numerosas cicatrices, que entre el espeso pelo del pecho asoman por el cuello de la camisa ligeramente desabrochado, concesión necesaria a los más de 30 grados del interior de la tienda. Al ver al anciano, parece sorprenderse y trastabillea, agarrándose al marco de la puerta.

-Vaya, esta visita sí que no me la esperaba -dice, al fin.

-¿Estamos solos, verdad? -responde el anciano.

-Sí, claro. Estoy cuidando de la tienda de un viejo conocido muggle. Le hago apaños de vez en cuando, cosas difíciles de arreglar. Nada imposible, tampoco conviene llamar la atención. Me ha dejado a cargo de la tienda hasta finales de julio, cuando vuelva de sus vacaciones en Mallorca. Tengo que arreglar todo lo que tiene en la trastienda.

-Ah, Mallorca. Sí, es un lugar popular para los muggles. Recuerdo que pasé allí un verano con unos... amigos... hace más de cincuenta años. Por entonces había muchos menos turistas, y era agradable pasear por la playa, con aquellas túnicas blancas que estaban tan de moda... creo que todavía conservo alguna...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero... ¿qué es eso con lo que puedo ayudarte? No voy a volver, Albus.

-Sí, eso me quedó bastante claro. Es una pena. Tal vez más adelante, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas. Hay una nueva corriente política en el Wizengamot que está presionando por reformar la legislación de criaturas mágicas...

-No es una nueva corriente precisamente. Si no recuerdo mal, a finales de los años setenta ya empezaron a movilizarse, y fueron consiguiendo las primeras sillas en la sala de representación. Nunca han sido mucho, y nunca les hicieron mucho caso...

-Las cosas en palacio van despacio, Remus. Lo importante es que cada vez más magos y brujas son conscientes de que la licantropía no es más que una enfermedad un poco fastidiosa, que de forma alguna impide participar plenamente en la sociedad mágica.

El hombre rubio resopla, meneando la cabeza.

-Las cosas no van a cambiar, o yo no viviré lo bastante para verlas. ¿Has venido aquí para hablar de política? -dice, con cierta amargura, y tras un silencio de un instante, parece avergonzarse y continúa-: ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Un té con este calor es impensable, pero tengo refrescos en la nevera.

-¡Me encantan las bebidas muggle con burbujas!

El hombre rubio se agacha un poco para pasar por el umbral de la puerta y acabar de salir a la estancia principal de la tienda. Parece muy cansado, y camina encorvado, tal vez porque no tiene fuerzas suficientes para erguir por completo sus casi dos metros de estatura. Parece enorme en la tienda atiborrada de cosas, pero pese a su cansancio y su cojera, se mueve con cierta gracia entre los muebles, sorteando las pilas de cachivaches que se amontonan frente al pasillo. Se agacha debajo del mostrador y abre un armario blanco esmerilado, cuya puerta cargada de botellas de cristal, repiquetea por el movimiento. Saca un par de botellas esbeltas con etiqueta roja, y las coloca sobre el mostrador. Vuelve a agacharse, y saca un par de vasos casi congelados del armario contiguo, y una bolsa llena de piedras blancas de forma cubicular. Prepara las bebidas con eficiencia, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajo. Al derramar el líquido marronuzco sobre las piedras blancas, estás chisporrotean, invitadoras. 

El anciano toma uno de los vasos y lo bebe con cierta avidez, mojándose la barba que rodea las comisuras de los labios.

-¡Ah, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo probaba! En mis tiempos, llevaba un derivado del opio que tenía unos efectos muy interesantes. Te ponía... alerta...en todos los sentidos, ¿sabes? -el anciano tiene los ojos crispados, cubiertos de una película brillante que casi podría confundirse con lujuria y añoranza, o un poco de ambas. 

El hombre rubio vuelve a resoplar, pero una mueca divertida curva las comisuras de sus labios. 

-Algo he leído, sobre la popularidad de ciertos estupefacientes derivados del opio durante la Gran Guerra.. muggle y mágica. Para mediados de los cuarenta tuvieron que prohibirlos, cuando se hizo evidente que ese tipo de exaltaciones no podían llevar a nada bueno... 

-Precisamente, Remus. Hay muy pocas personas que tengan los conocimientos que tú tienes sobre Historia... tanto muggle como mágica. ¿Tienes el título, verdad...? 

El hombre rubio menea la cabeza, con una mueca de tristeza. 

-No... exactamente. Estuve matriculado varios años, en el doble programa de Historia de la Universidad de Londres, vertiente mágica y muggle. Creo que fui el único estudiante que acometía tal locura. Para mi era divertido, combinar esas dos partes de mí mismo. Convivir con los estudiantes de los dos mundos. Fueron unos años locos. Finales de los setenta, el mundo muggle era una locura de rock, alcohol y sexo por aquellos tiempos... y el mundo mágico no era muy distinto, pero a la vez teníamos que lidiar con el auge de Voldemort, las desapariciones continuas... al final, me fui implicando más y más con la Orden del Fénix, como sabes, y dejé los estudios a un lado... no los he vuelto a retomar. 

Se detiene, como sobrecogido por los recuerdos. 

-Bueno, tal vez sea un buen momento para hacerlo, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? -balbucea el rubio, atragantándose con la bebida. 

-Tengo un trabajo para ti -dice el anciano, sacando un papel lacrado de entre los pliegues de la túnica, y tendiéndoselo. El rubio comienza a leerlo, con estupefacción creciente, mezclada con cierta indignación.

-¿La Universidad de Londres acredita que el señor Remus Lupin, nacido el 10 de marzo de 1960… es Licenciado… ¡con honores!... en Historia comparada… habiendo completado satisfactoriamente los estudios el 20 de junio de… ¡1984!... ¡hace diez años! ¡pero si por aquel entonces, yo no siquiera vivía en Londres! ¡Estaba en Marruecos, intentando escapar de todo! Tras la muerte de los Potter y la encarcelación de… - se detiene, parece que no es capaz de continuar, se pasa las manos por la frente, desarreglándose el flequillo que el sudor había pegado a la frente. Tras una larga pausa, y tras examinar el papel por ambos lados, continúa-: Esto es un fraude, Albus. No puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, casi habías completado tus estudios. Este papel es una mera formalidad. Es auténtico, además. No lo he creado de forma mágica. Ha sido fabricado por manos muggle, siguiendo el procedimiento habitual en tales casos. Tiene validez plena. Como decía, es una formalidad… una formalidad necesaria, que te permitirá acceso al trabajo que quiero encargarte

-¿Qué trabajo? -replica el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que la sección restringida de manuscritos medievales de la Biblioteca Británica está buscando un investigador que les ayude a catalogar… ciertos manuscritos esotéricos que han estado bajo lacra los últimos quinientos años. Puede que allí haya algo que nos interese. ¿Sabes latín, verdad?

El rubio asiente, todavía perplejo.

-Sí, latín, inglés antiguo, galés antiguo… todo eso lo estudié en la universidad…y también galés moderno, porque mi madre es galesa… tengo que refrescarlo todo claro, pero… no estoy seguro de que me acepten para este trabajo. Obviamente, he hecho varios trabajos de investigación y edición en los últimos años, pero siempre para el mundo mágico. No tengo ninguna experiencia demostrable con archivos en el mundo muggle. Eso es importante para un trabajo así.

El anciano saca otro fajo de papeles, esta vez de formato más pequeño, mecanografiados en folio ordinario.

-Aquí encontrarás todas las referencias que necesites. Con direcciones y números de teléfono de contacto para verificar. Todos los trabajos que has realizado para el mundo mágico, convenientemente camuflados, y un par de trabajos más en el mundo muggle, que aunque no hayas hecho, estoy seguro de que podrías haber hecho sin problemas. ¿Tu madre era la bibliotecaria de Hay on Wye, verdad? También he puesto que trabajaste allí varios años. Eso es verdad, ¿no?

—-Sí, claro, durante los veranos -el hombre más joven repasa con incredulidad creciente la larga lista de méritos de las hojas que le ha entregado el anciano—. Último trabajo, 1992-1994: ¿Profesor de… historia en la Escuela Secundaria de… Hogwarton, Escocia? Estoy… anonadado.

El anciano se ríe satisfecho por su triquiñuela.

-Si llaman al número, se pondrán en contacto con mi oficina. No tengo un teléfono, pero he preparado un hechizo receptor que funciona a las mil maravillas. Tengo activado un mensaje contestador y todo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto, no? Podré… acceder a un trabajo cualificado en el mundo muggle… no me hará falta seguir escondiéndome, haciendo todo tipo de trabajos sin cualificar, despertando cada vez más sospechas por mi edad y por mi aspecto… Yo… no tengo palabras.

-Te lo mereces, Remus. Pero por el momento, la Biblioteca Británica. Tienes una cita con el bibliotecario encargado hoy a las cuatro de la tarde – el anciano saca un palito de madera curva de la manga de la chaqueta y da un par de golpecitos sobre el mostrador. Un bulto voluminoso de ropa aparece sobre el cristal. Un traje completo de lino blanco, elegante y apropiado para las temperaturas extremas, seguidos de varios trajes de colores diversos, apropiados para distintas ocasiones.

-La luna llena es el día 24 – farfulla Remus.

-Todavía quedan unos cuantos días. Pero no te preocupes. Te será mucho más fácil convencer a los muggle de que tus desapariciones mensuales son normales. Un par de Confundo por aquí y por allá… y además tienes esto – el anciano saca otro papel, con membrete del NHS, el servicio nacional de salud británico-.Aquí se justifica que tienes una enfermedad tropical, que te da fiebres de forma periódica… nada contagioso, bastante respetable…

El hombre rubio se deja caer sobre el asiento del otro lado del mostrador, derrotado, sin palabras. No puede objetar nada más.

-Como te decía, hoy a las cuatro de la tarde. Mantenme informado de tus progresos -apurando el vaso, incluyendo el último cubito de hielo, que mastica con crujiente fruición, el anciano se gira y se dirige hacia la puerta—. Ah, sí. Otra cosa. ¿Has visitado el cementerio de Highgate alguna vez?

-¿Cómo? – el hombre rubio parece descolocado por el cambio de tema.

-Sí, cerca de Hampstead. ¿Lo conoces, no?

-Sí, pero la verdad es que nunca he estado.

-Creo que deberías visitarlo. Por cuestiones de investigación. Hay un par de tumbas mágicas bastante interesantes. Pásate por allí mañana sobre la hora de cierre. No te será difícil pasar desapercibido para los guardias. Estoy seguro de que paseando por entre las tumbas serás capaz de encontrar lo que te estoy diciendo. Seguro que te abre los ojos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Abrirme los ojos a qué?

El anciano ya ha desaparecido, sin responder.


End file.
